Unbeknownst to Them
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: Robin and Starfire have a secret. One they haven't shared with anyone else... Until a certain villain decided to toy with them… Placed BEFORE the third season, and during. RobinStarfire AGAIN. Dramatic undertones. PLEASE R&R!
1. Spin the Bottle

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_Robin and Starfire have a secret. One they haven't shared with anyone else... Until a certain villain decided to toy with them… Placed BEFORE the third season, and during. Robin/Starfire. PLEASE R&R!!!_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Life of the Party, and no one else. I own the poem at the beginning too. Please don't steal it. Though I doubt anyone would WANT it...

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

****

_Fiddle dee-dee,_

_So full of glee._

_Diddle dee-do, _

_Let's put on a show._

_Fiddle dee-dee,_

_Parties are for me,_

_Diddle dee-do,_

_What do you know?_

_Fiddle dee-dee,_

_I' m the Life of the Party,_

_Diddle dee-do,_

_I want a little more._

_Fiddle dee-dee, _

_What I can do you'll see,_

_Diddle dee-do,_

_In my fantastic long-term show._

_Fiddle dee-dee,_

_A kiss for thee,_

_Diddle dee-do,_

_Your secrets I will know._

_Fiddle dee-dee,_

_Let's spin the bottle – WHEE!_

_Diddle dee-do,_

_Who'd it land on? OH!_

_Fiddle dee-die,_

_A needle in the eye._

_Diddle dee-doo,_

_It landed on you…_

_Fiddle dee-die,_

_This is bad, my oh my…_

_Diddle dee-dow,_

_The truth be told now!_

_

* * *

_

Robin's POV

* * *

The alarm went off at three in the morning. Of course, none of us were ready. Cyborg was the last to rise, since we needed to unplug him and shake him until he came online. When all of us were up, the villain had dried up one bank and was skipping to the next. As I saw Cyborg head over to the consol to check who it was, I told him to leave it. We didn't have time.

We had to fly to get there this time, for it was the fastest, most efficient way to go. Raven and Beast Boy carried Cyborg, each holding on of his arms, and Starfire carried me. It was easier this way – Cyborg was much heavier than I and only Starfire could carry him, and it made no sense for Beast Boy or Raven to fly without making some use of themselves. We reached the villain just as he was sprinting off to rob a nearby jewelry store.

"Stop right there!" I shouted, unable to see him for he was hiding in the dark shadows cast by the faint moonlight. I pointed, and the other Titans carefully tensed up, ready to take him down. "Come out now, and we won't have to treat you rough."

The man slipped out of the shadows and stood in the pale yellow glow of an all-night casino. I was instantly reminded of Mumbo Jumbo. This man stared at me through masked eyes, bringing out his white face, two pink tufts of hair poking out from under his jester's hat. His yellowing teeth glinted from under his long, pencil-like nose, and his long, spider-like fingers played with a button on his old-fashioned, multi-colored petticoat. The cuffs of a lime-green shirt poked out from under the sleeves of this strange coat, which dangled aimlessly by his long, bowed legs. He wore a pair of tight, blinding pink pants, and he waved the end of a violet clown shoe in the air. Barely visible in the night was his indigo baton, which lay at his side, untouched.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Cool," said Beast Boy. "A clown villain. I was hoping something like this would come around."

"Shut up, kid," hissed the man, his voice high-pitched and slurred. In a flash, he had picked up his baton and had it pointed at us. Long, glittering ribbons of every color dangled off the end. "I am the Life of the Party."

"More like Party Crasher," I said. "Or, at least, that's what we'll be once we get the police down here to cuff you."

Life of the Party hissed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Good. Because you will. And you'll lose." I drew out my bowstaff and readied myself.

Life of the Party took a step back, a look of surprise flickering across his face.

"Titans, go!"

We charged forward, and Life of the Party jumped right over our heads. We skidded to a halt and pivoted, facing him again. He tipped back his head and laughed hysterically.

"Pathetic little children!" he called. He laughed again. "Can't you do better?"

I charged, watching for him to spring away. And he did, before I reached five feet of him. I swerved to the right, jumped up, placed my feet on the wall of the building, and launched myself off. I tossed several of my exploding disks, which had been loaded in my fingers, and pounced off the next building. I zigzagged back and forth, tossing more and more exploding disks as I went along with growing momentum. Life of the Party dodged them all, unfortunately.

Starfire flew overhead, with Cyborg and Beast Boy above her. She fired starbolt after starbolt and Cyborg blasted everything in sight. This, coupled with my disks, made it very difficult for Life of the Party to go anywhere. More than once he doubled back, trying to escape, only to be urged forward by my approaching form.

We chased him a good block down the city, before we reached a dead end. A large church loomed in front of us. We expected Life of the Party to stop, or go inside, but he didn't. Instead, he jumped up without warning and, in a similar fashion to mine, pounced off the building. He hurtled face-first at me, and I had to leap over him to avoid collision. I landed on my feet, whipping out my bowstaff and turning to chase him. Starfire came from behind and slipped her arms around my chest, lifting me into the air. Surprised, I didn't react a moment, but then I regained my head.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on my prey. She flew me over Life of the Party, who was dashing back down the way we had come. We came down, and she hovered over my shoulder. I held out my bowstaff and twirled it once, to demonstrate my ability.

Life of the Party came to a screeching halt, eyes wide. He slowly turned his head. On the surrounding buildings, the other Titans crouched, waiting for him to try and run. He looked back at me, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Life of the Party tugged at his sleeve, a bomb popped out, fizzling, into his hand. His maniacal grin widened. "Nothing up my sleeve…" He stepped back, aimed, and fired.

I dodged instantly, covering my head and waiting for impact. But he wasn't aiming for me.

He was aiming for Starfire.

She screamed, and above me there was bright flash. BOOM. I caught her like I had so many times before, with my hand on my back and he knees on my forearm. She stared at me, covered with gobs of pink goo.

Bubble gum.

I tried to set her down, but the gum had glued her to my arms. We fought it, but we couldn't budge. We stare at Life of the Party with wide eyes, hoping… no… praying… he wouldn't attack us again.

The other Titans leapt from the buildings, moving to subdue Life of the Party. Out of nowhere he conjured more bombs, and tossed them up into the air.

"Gum, gum, everywhere!" he hollered as they exploded, showering their sticky contents all over the Titans. He looked around, a false pitying look on his face as he studied Raven, who had he boots glued firmly to the sidewalk. "Oh, but not a bite to eat."

No matter what the Titans did, they couldn't move.

Life of the Party returned his attention to me and Starfire, who remained stuck to the spot.

"Aww," he said. "I just love it when romance blooms, don't you?"

Starfire's eyes glowed green and she clenched her teeth angrily.

My feet were still free. I started walking forward, ignoring the fact Starfire was still glued to me. My bowstaff was pointing out from behind her back, and I moved to point it at him, turning my body sideways. I knew I looked ridiculous, but I fought back my embarrassment.

"How cute," commented Life of the Party. He tilted back his head and laughed madly. "Is ickle Robbie defending his WUV?"

Starfire went rigid. She let out a frustrated scream and powered up her starbolts. She tilted her wrists just so and started blasting away at the goo that held her prison.

It began to melt.

Life of the Party's eyes widened. "No!"

We were free. Together, we ran at him. He scrambled back, turning and running. The other Titans cheered us on instead of helping, because they were still stuck. Life of the Party got ahead quite a bit before he skidded to a halt and turned to look at us with a murderous look in his eye.

"This wild goose chase has gone on long enough," I said firmly. Starfire stood right by my side; I could feel her shoulder against my own. "Time for it to stop."

Life of the Party grinned. "No," he said. "We haven't even started playing the party games! How about… SPIN THE BOTTLE!?" He jumped up, reaching into his petticoat and whipping out a long, green bottle. He chucked it at us and landed on his feet, wobbling slightly on his skinny legs.

The bottle hit the ground with a tiny tinkling noise, and began spinning rapidly in circles. Starfire and I stepped back, watching it warily. We shouldn't have. It kept spinning, faster and faster, and it was only too late I realized it's a hypnotic device to subdue us. I tried to force my eyes open and look away, but my eyelids began to droop.

"Such pretty colors," mumbled Starfire sleepily.

The bottle began to slow, and eventually came to a stop. I staggered sideways into Starfire, unable to control my motions.

"Aw, look! It's landed on you!" said the Life of the Party giddily. "You know what that means, don't you? YOU GET A KISS!" He brought up his long, thin hand and pressed it against his mouth, then closed his eyes. He took a small step back, bending forward, and lowered his hand. He gave a tiny puff, and a large red pair of lips flew off his hand.

My eyes widened. I struggled to regain my motor functions, but it was no use. The lips split into two, and planted themselves firmly on our cheeks.

My mouth dropped open. The world swam before my eyes. He must have poisoned us, or sedated us, or…

Starfire collapsed beside me. The colors, through my eyes, began to dull. Soon, everything was black and white. I took a weak step backwards, fighting back the fatigue threatening to bring me down. Everything was getting darker…

I sank to my knees, and slowly fell backwards. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I could barely make out Raven's form as she flew overhead to capture Life of the Party before all went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, that's it. You may be confused now, but that's perfectly okay. I'll clear it up later. Just so you know, this chapter was only created to introduce Life of the Party, and to show his attack. The plot will come in the next chapter.

Also, I may not update as quickly as normal because I have school. I'll try really hard, but I wish to maintain my A's and B's, so… yeah. I'll be spending a lot of time on homework. Don't worry if I take a while – I'm trying to get to you!

And… uh… I know it's not all that important but… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. I don't want to talk

'Sup. I just realized something. This is my THIRD story that's title begins with a U. What's up with that? Also, I'll let you know if the Titans are thinking. Usually people put thoughts in italics. Not in this chapter. Don't worry, you'll know when they're thinking and when they're not thinking. Well, anyway… ONWARD!

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_The plot slowly unravels as Robin and Starfire discover they can't keep their mouths shut._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I own Life of the Party and Tanya (who doesn't even appear in this chapter :blinkblink:).

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

Robin woke slowly, head throbbing. He opened one eye, winced, and shut out the blinding light. His mouth felt as if it had been filled with lead overnight – sticky and hot and thick. He groaned weakly, sitting up and slowly opening his eyes. Once he got over the brightness of the room, he fought back waves of nausea as the room spun and lurched.

"Oh, good," said Cyborg's voice, "you're up."

Robin nodded. "I don't feel so good…"

"What did that dude do to you, anyway?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, I checked you. You're not poisoned or anything."

_I must speak the truth and nothing but the truth. _

"I have no idea," Robin said flatly. "None at all. I know he hypnotized us, but that's about it."

"I see."

Silence.

"Well, I guess you'll just need to recover then," said Cyborg. "There's nothing to be worried about." He strode towards the door. "Oh!" he said, stopping and turning to face Robin. "Star's up, if you want to talk to her." And then he was gone.

Robin slowly rose to his feet, worried that his legs wouldn't support him. He trembled for a moment, but managed to stand. He walked slowly towards the door, listening. He heard Starfire's voice as she jabbered away to Raven.

He knocked.

Silence.

"Come in," said Starfire softly.

Robin let the door slide open and he stepped into the room. Starfire sat on the bed, staring at him through large green eyes. Raven sat cross-legged beside her, watching Robin expressionlessly.

"Uh… how are you, Star?"

"I am feeling rather sick, but I do not know what is wrong with me," Starfire said instantly. She looked down and pressed a hand to her stomach uncertainly.

"I told her she had a cold," said Raven. "She didn't believe me."

"Why not?" Robin directed his question towards Starfire, rather than Raven.

"Because I am quite warm," said Starfire. "I feel very hot, in fact. That is why I refuse to go back under those sheets."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's called a fever. It comes with a cold. You need the bed. Now get in it."

Starfire gave a slightly hateful "hmph" and crawled under the covers.

"Can I be with Star alone?" Robin asked.

"Yeah sure." Raven smiled slightly and slipped out of the room.

Starfire waited a second to make sure Raven was gone before jumping right out of bed again. She grinned. "Much better."

Robin bit back a stupid grin. "You shouldn't disobey Raven like that," he told her, smirking despite himself.

She smiled. "Yes, well… What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Robin sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist like he had to many times before. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to talk."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **OY! That was the shortest chapter I have EVER written! I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short, but like I said… school n' all… --;;

I suppose this doesn't really reveal much about the plot either, but it does point out a few important facts. I'm not going to say them, they'll be pointed out in the next chapter.

Now review.

Yes, YOU.


	3. Something Wrong

Okay, let's see if this one is longer than the last one… LOL. This first section, by the way, is a recap. Kay?

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_See previous chapter._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Life of the Party and Tanya.

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

**

* * *

**

Robin

* * *

Starfire.

One word.

Two syllables.

Eight letters.

A million different explanations.

Starfire is… Starfire. It's the only way I can explain it, really. There are so many things about Starfire that just wouldn't… wouldn't…

God, this is hard to explain. Even to myself. There's really nothing I can say that can define her, or our predicament. I guess… I can start with the basic junk. It'll help…

Okay, Starfire is the Tamaranian red-head in our group called the Teen Titans. Everyone knows this. She's pretty, strong, and a very fast learner. She is teenage, a few inches taller than me, Robin, and the only girl in our group besides Raven. Everyone knows that too.

But what everyone doesn't know is that I love her. And she loves me. She's told me so. A long time ago, actually. (A/N: Around second season.) I remember it as if…

Bah. Let's not go there.

Anyway, yeah. We love each other. And, with that knowledge, we can't exactly be casual friends anymore. That would just be… dumb. Really dumb. You don't go up to someone and scream "I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!" then just walk off and expect to see them at school the next day without a change. No. Not unless you, like, fell off a twenty story building, landed on your head, and have previously married a frog named George.

And I'm sure you haven't done that.

Most definitely _I_ haven't. So, after we basically spilled our guts, we did the only reasonable thing there was to do.

We made out.

Yeah, yeah, let's all right now do the little Mommy-shocked thing. "Robin!" Tsk, tsk, shaky finger…

I'm rolling my eyes already.

So, after that, we decided that Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would blow a gasket if they found out, so we did the stupid thing.

We decided to date in secret.

Which is why I'm so worried right now. For some strange reason, I just can't SHUT UP. Someone asks me a question, and the words just roll off my tongue. It's just scary.

Beast Boy: "How are you?"

Me: "I feel like I jumped out of a moving bus. What do you care?"

That's pretty much how conversations are going lately. I probably just need some bed rest. My mind is fried.

I don't know why I'm telling you this. Really. I guess, you look trustworthy. You won't tell, will you? Good.

* * *

End Robin

* * *

Robin dragged himself into the living room about an hour after his "chat" with Starfire. He flopped down wearily at Cyborg's side.

"Something bothering you, man?" asked Cyborg, not looking away from the TV.

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Starfire," replied Robin simply.

"What's wrong with her? You two have been getting along really well lately."

Robin stared at moment, a fraction of color draining out of his face. After a moment he regained his composure and spoke. "I don't have a clue what's wrong, that's the problem," said Robin. "She's just…" He thought a moment. "She says she can't just shut up, like she HAS to talk, no matter what is asked of her. I don't understand why, but it's been happening to me as well." He looked confused. "Is there something wrong with us?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I haven't a clue. You're probably both just suffering from a stroke of conscience, that's all."

"That's just it, though, I don't feel like it's 'just a stroke of conscience.' It feels like I'm being controlled."

Cyborg said nothing, but was now leaning forward with wide eyes, staring at the TV with such an intensity Robin worried for a split second that it would explode.

Robin sighed, giving up, and decided not to worry about it. He would just continue on with his life as normal, and if this "stroke of conscience" became a problem, THEN he would do something about it.

He stood up and made his way down to the training room. He could think there. When he arrived, he found Beast Boy already punching the stuffing out of the punching dummy, a mixed look of determination and elation in his eyes. He smirked, bringing up his fists, kicking the dummy, bouncing back, and delivering two rough jabs at the "head" of it. He brought around his other hand and punched it hard, before turning and back kicking it right on the target mark.

Robin smiled and silently skirted around his green friend. He took to silently practicing in the mirror, punching at his reflection and blocking invisible blows. Eventually Beast Boy halted his attack on the dummy and strode over to practice beside Robin. They moved in perfect unison, almost as if they could read each other's minds.

"Something bothering you?" Beast Boy breathed, turning to back kick his reflection before blocking a nonexistent blow to his head.

Robin jabbed, stepping forward. "Yeah. Why?"

Beast Boy shrugged, causing his to stumble in mid-kick. Robin didn't even look at him and only continued to move gracefully and swiftly. Beast Boy quickly rejoined him. "No reason," panted Beast Boy, dodging left and right before feinting and delivering a firm punch at his reflection's middle. "You seem a little spaced."

Robin slowed, slowly bringing his arms to his sides and lowering his guard. He stared at his reflection, taking deep breaths.

"It's her, isn't it?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"Both of us," Robin answered instantly. "We just haven't been feeling too well after Life of the Party did… whatever he did to us. Do you think he poisoned us?"

Beast Boy had stopped sparring and looked at Robin with his normal delicate face. He shrugged. "How should I know? That's your area."

"Yeah, well…"

"Ask Cyborg."

"I _did_," said Robin. "He wigged out on me. He liked his show too much."

Beast Boy hid a grin by biting his lower lip. "Did you talk to Raven?"

"She's meditating," Robin said simply.

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. If Raven was meditating, no one should EVER bother her. "Well then, mind if I take a look at ya?" he joked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said flatly.

Beast Boy frowned. "I was only joking," he mumbled. "Anyway, uh… what kind of 'bad' do you mean, anyway?"

"Like dread bad," said Robin. "Guilt bad. That dark, gnawing, hollow sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's been there all day, bugging me every time I talk."

Beast Boy stared. "I know," he said suddenly. "You need to see a physiatrist."

Robin gave Beast Boy a murderous look. "I'm fine," he said darkly. He touched his own cheek, which still felt icy cold from where Life of the Party had kissed it. "I know this has something to do with what Life of the Party did to me."

"Exactly WHAT did he do to you?" demanded Beast Boy.

"I don't know," snapped Robin. He took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders helplessly and shaking his head. "I don't know."

Beast Boy fell silent.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **NEVER KISSED IN MEH ENTIRE LIFE!!! Duuuuuude, I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long and leaving you with such a small post! Really, I am! I'm trying really hard, but one week I had too much homework and the next I had writer's block and… meh. (head spins) Look, I'm sorry. I hope you like what I've got! Thank you so much for being patient!


	4. Tanya E Foster

Oi… My life is crud, man… Anyway, there seems to be a lot of confusion about what Life of the Party did. Apparently, most of you lack problem-solving skills. Ever try putting puzzles together in kindergarten? Life of the Party slapped Robin and Starfire with the lack of the ability to lie. They have to say what's on their mind at the very moment. All clear now?

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_Robin decides to confront Life of the Party after a talk with a strange checkout girl at the store._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Life of the Party and Tanya, who will FINALLY be making an appearance today! YAAAY!

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

Robin stared at his steel-toed boots as he paced back and forth in his room. After having that long, awkward talk with Beast Boy, all the desire to work out had vanished. He couldn't even think of the gym without feeling repulsed.

Robin pondered what to do now. He couldn't possibly eat or sleep, eating would only make him feel sick and he would surely have nightmares if he curled up in bed. Working out he simply had no desire to do, none of the other Titans were willing to talk with him, the city was rather quiet and free of crime, Slade was long gone…

There was nothing to do.

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess we can never have too much food," he said to himself, narrowing his eyes wearily. "I guess I'll just… go shopping." He pulled a face and turned to stride out of the room. Shopping WAS NOT in his best interest, but it was all he had left to do.

The moment he stepped outside he regretted his choice (more than he did already, that is). Rain poured down in menacing sheets, thick with rock hard hail. In the distance, a car alarm went off. Robin stared down at his feet, looking utterly irritated in an I-wish-I-was-anywhere-but-here-right-now way, and kicked about an inch of ice out of his path. This was NOT going to be a fun walk.

He grabbed the hem of his cape and jerked it up and over his head. Without hesitation, he took a long stride forward, and slipped and fell right on his butt. The ice was thick, and sharp little beads of it want scattering in every direction. Robin swore, jumping up and covering his head with his arms to protect it from the harsh, freezing balls of fury. He thought once about ducking back inside, but decided against it. Instead, he hiked back up his cape and ventured cautiously but surely further outside.

* * *

He reached the store a short while afterwards, soaking wet, bruised, and weary. He could not remember why he had come, and only knew that every inch of him ached and he just wanted to sit down. He shook his head in a similar manner to that of a dog, flinging water and bits of ice in every direction. He pulled of his glove and up-ended it, sending several chunks of ice and about a centimeter of water onto the floor. He did the same to his boots and other glove before he was satisfied. He was definitely buying a blanket and some cold medications when he got in there, along with chicken soup. His head already felt slightly stuffy.

He sneezed.

Definitely stuffy.

He grumbled, rubbing his eyes, and headed inside. He didn't quite feel comfortable at the store. It was much too big, clean, and… white. It was blinding, and the florescent lights burned his eyes. He kept his head bowed, but even then the reflection of the lights glared up at him from the slippery clean floor. People stared at him as they strode by, pushing overfilled carts of food and jostling children. The overwhelming stench of cleaning products, deodorants, medications, food, and other such "necessities" made his head spin, and he coughed at least ten times walking down a single isle. Not only that, but the sounds of wet shoes squeaking on the clean floors and the checkout counters bleeping and children wailing brought back many memories of when he'd saved this store before. He'd protected it from robbers on many occasions, along with a deranged suicidal dude and…

He'd reached the isle he'd wanted. Without thinking, he whipped out twelve packets of random brand chicken soup. Then he wheeled around, fished out a few different dinner rolls, stared at them, put them back, and continued down the isle. Now he definitely had no clue as to what he was doing.

By the time he came out of his mental coma, he had filled the basket up to it maximum capacity, and the bars dug a ring into his arm. He frowned, looking around, and realized he was in an isle between ice cream and cookies. The thought of candy made him sick, but he grabbed a box of Oreos for Beast Boy anyway. He hurried out of the isle, snooped around until he found the blanket he wanted, and then swiftly headed for a checkout counter.

This was his least favorite part of the horrid shopping experience. He had to move slowly, and was stuck in a place that he could not escape from. The lady or man standing behind the counter would stare at him, and jabber away as if he _cared_, and hold him back for at least five minutes. They would laugh if he even attempted scathing sarcasm, and always commented conversationally on Starfire's eyes if she was there (which she usually was, provided she was the only one who could get him in the store in the first place).

He didn't bother to look up when he heard the woman speak.

"Robin from the Teen Titans?"

He kept his head bowed, eyes narrowed, and didn't even look at her as he fingered his belt. He couldn't hold back a response, however. "Yes," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Robin noted this voice was young, about his age. He looked up, suddenly interested. A girl of seventeen had stared back at him, her arms folded on the table as she watched him and smacked on several sticks of differently colored gum. Her short, golden-brown, sandy hair was pulled up sloppily into two lopsided ponytails, one on the back of her head and one on the side, which revealed two round, un-pierced ears. She narrowed her brown eyes that hid behind a pair of turquoise glasses inquisitively, raising a finger and making the two charms hanging from her neck jangle.

"Yes," she said, "you're Robin, aren't you?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. Pleased to meet you," he said emotionlessly, running his routine chat mill.

She smiled, standing up straight and running another item through the red laser. It beeped loudly. She tapped a button on the register dutifully and turned to face him again. "I'm new here," she explained. "Second day on the job." Her voice was loud yet gentle, clear. It held a playful, kind, motherly, educated, and slightly rowdy tone to it, one that he couldn't quite explain. This girl was far from normal, he decided. She regarded him with a knowing, shy, and questioning look, all at the same time. She ran another item through check before dumping it in a bag, pulling out a new one, and pressing another button. She was far from thin, practically cylinder-shaped, actually. Her cheeks were round, giving her the impression of both a sweet, caring mother and an innocent, naive baby. But her glasses rudely contradicted both, and gave her yet another impression, that of a calm, collected, reasonable teacher, one that you could always turn to for advice. And again, her eyes contradicted that too. Her eyes were sad, full of depressing memories and an aura that she knew things she shouldn't, but at the same times her eyes were optimistic and caring, embracing everyone and everything with love and care. And then her eyes were calm, cool, and thoughtful. Almost glassy.

It drew Robin to her somehow, intrigued him.

"You're staring," she informed him, sliding two more items through the check. She looked at him, smiling. A weathered mood ring glinted on the middle finger of her left hand, reflecting greenish blue, as she smoothed out her apron. Robin stared at her unblinkingly, unfazed by her discovery.

She stared right back. "Something's bothering you, isn't there?" she asked, dropping her checkout girl act. She placed both elbows on the table, glancing down to see that nobody else was in line, before kicking a switch and turning off her "checkout line three" sign. "Tell be about it," she said kindly.

Robin shook his head. "Yes, there's something bothering me, but no, it's nothing you could help with." Every nerve in his body screamed to listen to this odd girl, to tell her everything, but he fought against it. He didn't even know her name.

She grinned, tapping her name tag.

_Foster, Tanya E._

_Tanya E. Foster._

"Tanya," stated Robin flatly.

"That's me," she replied, smiling. She didn't smile normally. She never showed her teeth. She merely pulled up the corners of her lips, a sweet gesture that (Robin assumed) only someone like her could pull off.

'_I'm looking at her too much,_' he noted to himself. '_No need to become this involved in her appearance._' She wasn't even pretty. Why should be even be scrutinizing her in such a way?

'_Because she may not be pretty, but she's not ugly or plain either,_' a voice in the back of his head hissed.

"I feel like a fool talking to you," said Tanya. Her voice yielded no hesitation, only pure sincerity. "I never do good in social situations. I was just hoping I'd manage to make you open up a little, I was sure it'd help. But I guess I'm just a checkout girl, huh?" She sighed. "That's all I am to anyone. It doesn't matter I'm not a waitress at McDonalds. This is just as low." She ran up the rest of his items, stuffed them into bags, and monotonously told him his total.

He gave it to her slowly. She was utterly indifferent, shoving the money into the register, slamming the drawer, and popping a stick of blue gum into her mouth. He was amazed she could fit that much gum in her mouth and still have enough room to speak clearly.

He found the strength to speak as she kicked the "checkout line three" light.

"Hey… uh…"

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked in an emotionless, droning voice. She turned to face him, and her eyes were but blocks of ice. No emotion was held in her plump face as she chewed on her gum with narrowed eyes.

Robin blinked, taken aback. "Sorry," he said, unable to think of anything better to say.

She smirked, and the ice in her eyes melted away. "Well," she said, "that's better, then. Are you ready to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I am."

Robin swallowed, shocked at himself. '_I'm going to tell this all to some random checkout girl I met at the store!? What's wrong with me!?'_

She drummed her short fingernails on the desk, resting her cheek in her other hand. She had already kicked off the light.

"Alright, uhm…"

"If you don't know where to begin, that's fine," she said soothingly.

"Right. Well, two days ago… at least I think it was two days… we got an alarm saying a villain was robbing a bank."

"I remember that."

"Yeah, anyway, when we got there, we had trouble defeating him. Starfire and I were the only ones left standing, and we chased after him. He did something weird, and… kissed us." Together, Tanya and Robin pulled a disgusted face. "And, after that… it's just like I can't stop talking. I have to tell the truth, always. No matter what. If someone asks me something, I HAVE to answer."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah. Really."

She stared a moment, then tilted her head to the ceiling, looking thoughtful. After a moment, she nodded and looked back at Robin. "I see. It seems he got the better of you, even in defeat. You know what I think?"

"No. Do tell."

"You should go talk to him. I'm sure that if he did this to you, he can figure out how to un-do it as well."

Robin blinked. He mulled this over a moment, then laughed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Tanya smiled, and sat on the counter. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her knees. "Did I help you?"

"Yes," said Robin. "Yes you did. Thank you."

She smiled at him, smacked on her gum, and jumped back off the counter. She opened the cash register with a "cha-ching" and held out her hand him. He stared at her hand, confused. He looked back into her eyes, not understanding her gesture. Her eyes were bright, playful, mischievous. "That'll cost you a buck fifty," she said in a deep, male voice.

Robin shook his head, rolling his eyes.

She slammed the register shut.

"Thanks, though," he said. "You helped me out a lot."

"No problem," she said, and handed him the bags.

He hefted them up his arm, waved, and strode out of the store. The hail had thinned slightly, but still fell down thick. He glanced back once to see her wave at him, and he waved back. In doing so, he lost all previous concentration he'd had on the ice, and slipped.

This time, he was positive he'd bruised his tailbone.

* * *

Robin stumbled into the tower, dumped everything on the counter, and sighed. He was frozen to the bone, not to mention tired. '_I should go change,_' he thought to himself. Yes. He couldn't remain in these soaking wet clothes a moment longer. He turned to go change, and found himself staring right into the large green eyes of Starfire.

"Robin!" she said cheerfully.

Robin jumped, startled, and placed a hand on the counter for balance. His wet gloves slid across the surface, sending him sprawling to the ground. WHUMP.

"Ouch," he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his aching back. He mumbled a swear word under his breath and staggered to his feet. Starfire stared at him, regarding him with concern. He grinned embarrassedly, blushing slightly, and brushed himself off. "H-Hi, Star."

"I startled you," said Starfire. "And… you are wet."

"Thanks for noticing," he replied. He smiled, noting absently that he was creating a puddle of melted ice on the floor. "I was just going to change…"

"Please stay," she whispered meekly.

Instantly alerted by her tone he turned to face her again. He frowned, concerned. "Something wrong?"

She nodded. "Beast Boy will not leave me alone," she said softly. She looked around, nervously biting her lip. Robin resisted the urge to hold her close and tell her everything would be alright. Not now, at this point in time. Perhaps later he would. She looked back at Robin with truly anxious eyes. "Do you think he knows?"

Robin reached out and patted her shoulder, fighting against the intense desire to tuck a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "No, I don't. Beast Boy's just… not… _smart_ enough to figure it out." He smiled. "Don't worry."

"But I _am_ worrying," she said, her voice raising ever so slightly. "What if…"

"_Shh_," he said. "Look, I'm going to talk to Life of the Party and make him reverse whatever he did to us. Then will you stop worrying?"

She said nothing, but her head moved up and down ever so slightly.

Robin continued. "Because, when you worry, I'm being torn apart." He blinked at himself. Smooth.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and calming herself. "You talk to Life of the Party," she said. "I shall stay here and hope."

"I will."

They fell silent a moment, looking around. As swift as light, Robin pecked her on the cheek and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took so long! But I think this chapter's good anyway, so you tell me if it was worth it! And no, Tanya IS NOT a self-insertion. She's an original character, who just happens to have some of the same traits as me and my friends.


	5. What he did to you

Blah blah blah, blah blah blah.

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_Robin has a little chat with his new enemy, Life of the Party…_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, people. Please evacuate the area in a calm and orderly fashion after you review and please stay off the grass.

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

Robin dared not ride the R-Cycle to jail. The wheels were likely to skid and slip on the ice, and he DID NOT want to have a handlebar impaled in his neck. Not now, at least. He chose walking (again).

When he reached the jail, he had only slipped three times, which was very good, considering that everywhere else he looked everyone was either on the ground or heading towards it.

He strode in, and waited to talk to Life of the Party. It wasn't long before they delivered. Being a hero had its advantages.

"Ah, Robin," said Life of the Party smugly, smirking despite the fact his arms were cuffed to the harsh metal chair he sat in. "I was wondering when you would come hunt me down. Come to ask be about this little tiff you're experiencing?"

"Yes," he answered instantly. The word stung his tongue like stale motor oil. Robin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not here to play games, Life of the Party," he said, not bothering to keep the loathing out of his voice. "I want to know what on Earth you did to me and Starfire. Now."

Life of the Party shook his head sadly, a grin still plastered on his face. "Such a temper," he said. "Kids these days, have no sense of patience…"

"Time's ticking, Life of the Party, and I'm counting."

The gleeful manner vanished from Life of the Party's face, and a hateful snarl replaced it. "Look, kid, it's simple," he said. "That kiss was loaded with truth venom. I bet by now you can't lie a single word, correct?"

"Yes."

"Just what'd I hoped. It'll wear off only if you spill your deepest secret. It may take several tries, lad, but it'll be worth it. You have something you're hiding from your little team, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You ask me what it is and I'll personally make sure you rot in jail."

"As I see it neither of us have much of a choice there, lad," said Life of the Party. "I can make you do whatever I please, and I'll still 'rot in jail' anyway."

Robin, quick as thought, stood up, strode out of the room, and slammed the door. He stared at the officer, his face like stone. "Interview's over, sir. You can take him away."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Dear God I had the worst case of writer's block this side of the millennium. My head is aching, man. This has been sitting here for days, and I've been staring at it, trying to find something else to ad. I'm sorry, really, for it being so short and coming in so late, but I'm serious: I can't think up anything to write worth crud. I can't even Role Play.

Sorry, and expect a better chapter as soon as this flippin' headache/writer's block spell has passed.


	6. Nightmares

Thank God for Robin/Starfire fluff. The spell is broken! YAAAAYS!

**Unbeknownst to Them**

_Robin tries to figure out which of his deep secrets is the one he needs to tell._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I like Diet Caffeine Free Pepsi.

…

…

And I don't own the Titans

**Unbeknownst to Them**

****

* * *

Robin

* * *

I flopped down on his bed fifteen minutes later and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to feel anything, hear anything, or say anything. I just wanted to think.

What WAS my deepest secret? I could name several of my darkest, most secret secrets right in this very room. Only Starfire knew everything, and she'd forced it out of me anyway. How, I won't say.

Hmm… There's always my identity. More than once I've been questioned by Cyborg and Beast Boy about my mask. All they know for sure about me is that I am male, and I have light skin. I could very well have dyed my hair and be acting every step of the way.

But Raven knows everything about my identity too, I think. She's gone into my head too many times to count. And I don't mind, really, she isn't telling anyone. At least, not to the extent of my knowledge.

Which brings up my past. That's another one of my deep secrets. Of course they know I was once a sidekick (who wouldn't?), but they don't know who I am, or what I've done. They don't know where I'm from, or who my parents are. Only Starfire and Raven know.

And there's the fact I have yet to tell my friends that I, Robin, have reason to believe Slade is still out there, waiting to chew us up and spit out our bones.

And did I mention the small thing that makes this whole puzzle click?

I love Starfire.

* * *

_Robin sighed, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He stretched, smiling slightly as every bone went back in place. As he began to stand up, the door opened, flooding the room in a pale yellow glow. He winced, blinking back the light as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes. "Who's there?" He could barely make out the outline of a person in the doorway. He couldn't tell who it was, the light was too bright._

_The door slid shut. Robin struggled to see again in the dark, make out whoever was in the room with him. He could hear them breathing shallowly, their rhythm countering his own._

_"Who's there?" he repeated. Everything was still too dark._

_A pair of strong hands pressed against his shoulders, pushing him down flat against the bed. Robin panicked as he was quickly straddled and pinned down._

_"Get off me!" he cried. "Who are you?"_

_The lights clicked on, blinding him. No rest for his eyes. After a minute or two of fierce blinking, his captor came into focus._

_"Starfire?"_

_"No," said a voice from behind. Starfire smirked, and Robin saw a glint in her eye, one he had never seen before. A shadow was cast over them, and a person quickly followed. The person bent close to Robin, breathing all over his face, and Robin was engulfed in a sickening smell between alcohol and mint-flavored Tic-Tacs. He groaned, fighting back a wave of nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, and opened them again._

_"You," he gasped. Between this guy's breath and Starfire's crushing weight over his chest, Robin could hardly breathe._

_"Yes, me," hissed Life of the Party. "You see, Robin, I've been thinking. Jail gives one a lot of time to think, you know, kid. A lot of time to think. And do you know what I thought about?"_

_Robin could only grunt, gasping for air. Starfire remained as still as a statue, unaffected by his obvious discomfort._

_"I thought about how you might betray me, how you've already locked me inside prison, how Starfire here…" he placed a bony hand on her shoulder, and she continued to stare down at Robin unflinchingly, as if she hadn't noticed, "I thought about how Starfire here might be… well, might be hurt by the entire situation."_

_"What are you talking about?" wheezed Robin. He gave Starfire a pleading look, but she merely blinked._

_"You've been disloyal, Robin. Admit it."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"Have you kissed Raven, yes or no?"_

_Robin stared at this mad, deranged man. "No," he said, his voice heavy with disbelief. He turned to Starfire, mouth slightly open. "You believe that? Oh, Star." He shook his head. "I could never do that to you."_

_"You've been a liar, Robin," hissed Life of the Party. He stood behind Starfire, hands clasped behind his back. "You've been lying about everything. You've betrayed the one person who actually believed in you."_

_Starfire spoke, making Robin jump. "You lied to me, Robin."_

_"No!" he whispered. _

_"You _lied_! You lied to me!"_

_"No I didn't!" he cried truthfully. "Don't do this! I didn't lie! I didn't!"_

_"Oh, Robin, but you did," cackled Life of the Party._

_Without warning Starfire twitched and went rigid. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her hands flew off Robin's shoulders, towards her chest. Then she pitched forward and landed limp and sprawled over Robin. Robin couldn't see, her hair covered all of his face, blinding him._

_He arched his back and turned slightly, making her roll off of him. She lay motionless on the bed._

_And Robin saw the blood. All over him, all over her, all over the bed, all over that horrid glinting knife jutting out of her back. Robin gave a horrified gasp, falling off the back of the bed and hitting his head with a thump –_

"OW!"

Robin detangled his legs from the sheets and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth, grimacing as he felt the tender spot where he had hit his head a moment ago.

He jumped back to his feet and leaned over the bed, scanning for Starfire's wounded form. He had to help her, he had to save her…

But she wasn't there.

He looked down at himself. He was clean. No blood. He looked around the room. No bleeding girlfriend, no evil maniac.

He let out a long breath of relief, sagging to his knees. It was just a dream, just a dream. Just a nightmare.

He stood back up. He had to talk to Starfire. He couldn't ever let this happen. Life of the Party had many tricks, he could do something like this at any time. He raced down the hallway, and if anyone was there he didn't notice. Once he reached it, he rapped urgently on Starfire's door.

"Starfire, are you in there?"

The door whooshed open.

"Yes," said a strained voice. Starfire stood before him in utter disarray. Her hair was matted and tangled, frizzing up all over the place, and her eyes and nose were red and puffy. He reached out and touched her cheek, and discovered it was damp.

"What's wrong?" he breathed.

She pitched into him, sobbing furiously into his shoulder. She blubbered something undecipherable, and Robin didn't try and sort it out. Stunned, he could merely pat her on the back and smile comfortingly. She dug her nails into his arm, shaking with the force of her sobs. He carefully pushed her inside the room, closing the door behind them and carefully steering her to the bed, where he sat down and shifted to comfort her better.

"Shh," he said softly, "it's alright. What happened?"

She sniffed, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "It was just a scary dream. I am being silly," she said. "Do not worry, Robin." She smiled feebly, her lower lip still trembling.

"I had a dream, too," said Robin. "Tell me about yours."

"Life of the Party, he… he found me," she began uncertainly. "He told me how you had lied to me, Robin, how about you lied to me as easily as you lied to the team. You were… doing things with Raven… things you do with me. Only me."

He held his breath, watching her intently. She couldn't possibly have had the same dream he'd had, could she?

But the more she spoke, the more it looked that way.

"He persuaded me to… to attack you. At first I did not want to, I truly did not, but I did. I went in your room and pinned you down, and I let Life of the Party scare you, lecture you. You had lied, you had been bad. You denied it, and it made me angry."

"Star…"

"And Life of the Party… he hurt me. I do not know what he did, but there was pain… and blood… and… I woke up."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "It's okay," he said softly. "Believe it or not, I had the same dream. It's okay. I'm sure it was just some bad, bad trick Life of the Party pulled to scare us. I would never, ever lie to you, Star."

"You have before," she whispered.

He sighed. "I know. But I won't ever again. I promise."

She nodded, biting her lower lip and looking up at him through wide, teary eyes.

"It's okay," he repeated. "I'm here." He grasped her hand tightly, stroking her wrist with his thumb. "Don't cry."

She smiled uncertainly. Robin found his comforting tactics were rewarded, for she promptly leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Robin

* * *

God, I love her. No, I'm serious, this isn't your average clueless mushy-squshy sissy type love speech, I know exactly what this is. It's imbedded deep inside me, and it won't come out. It's there, clear as day, as beautiful as Starfire herself.

It's love.

I know it's love. It has to be love. I've never felt this way before, like a completely insane idiot. I could just jump off the tower without a care in the world, I feel so stupid and blind.

Yeah, I know I sound like some sort of mushy romantic, but I'm serious. I've said that before, haven't I? Déjà vu. But yes, I love her. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Just seeing her upset tears me apart and I…

What am I talking about? I should just leave the caffeine and hormone highs to Beast Boy. They don't suit me.

You know, I'm such a sucky liar.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **By far one of my creepiest (and fluffiest) chapters yet. I did this as fast as possible, but it was really hard shaking that writer's block. I had to write a fairly long fluff piece (which I might post sooner or later) to get rid of it. And I still have the headache, as a souvenir.

Anyway, I'm getting's really P'd off with people attacking Tanya. I'm not like your average mediocre fanfiction writer. I wouldn't dare tear apart Robin and Starfire. Their love is too pure. Tanya is not coming back, and she's not swooning over Robin, nor is he swooning over her. She's just a good friend, a confidant, if you will. Calm down. If I hear another "You better not bring Tanya back" or "Kill Tanya" or "Please don't make Robin fall in love with her" I WILL, just to spite you!

And yes, I'm having a little bit of a cruddy day.

Oh, and, as tradition is, I HAVE NEVER KISSED IN MEH ENTIRE LIFE!

Thank yow all.


End file.
